<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Our bartender is nice and silent, perfect for a peaceful night in our Dreamie Pop Up Bar! <3 UWU" by MmmmCherries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666552">"Our bartender is nice and silent, perfect for a peaceful night in our Dreamie Pop Up Bar! <3 UWU"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries'>MmmmCherries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Jisung's social battery is low, Multi, No one gets drunk, No underaged drinking, OT21 (NCT), Pop up bar, he's fine though don't worry, markhyuck and renmin if you squint, mocktails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreamies open "Dreamies Pop Up Bar" for their school festival, featuring the silent bartender Park Jisung who's social battery is empty. </p>
<p>No, there will not be underaged drinking, we ain't gonna ruin their livers at a young age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Our bartender is nice and silent, perfect for a peaceful night in our Dreamie Pop Up Bar! <3 UWU"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLOOWW</p>
<p>This was the result of watching the Try Guys try Bartending. Literally I was editing one of my on going fics when suddenly I decided to dedicate most of my day to this one shot. Whoops </p>
<p>This isn't really a ship fic, rather my interpretation of a introverted Jisung mixed with my want of going to school events with my friends (stupid rona). </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! And make sure to wear your masks so I can go to my school's fair in April without the worry of Miss Rona lurking by OUO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(if you want to listen to music while reading this I suggest Plastic Flower by ONEUS then Gogobebe by MAMAMOO huhuhu) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno scans the clipboard in his hand, checking every item to make sure every is ok. "Ok, Renjun and Donghyuck are advertising at the gates, Chenle is getting the samples ready, Mark hyung is setting up the tables, Jaemin is setting up grill, and Jisung is at the bar."</p>
<p>Everything is set and ready to go. </p>
<p>Satisfied, Jeno puts the clipboard down on the table and breathes a relieved sigh. Today is Neo Culture Tech Academy's festival for students and families. Each year, students from grades 1 to 12 will set up booths and performances with their friends and classmates to entertain their families and loved ones as a way to celebrate the end of the year and exams. Because it is Mark's last year in high school, the group decided to hold a little pop up bar for their customers as a way to congratulate Mark for "becoming adult and gaining the right to drink alcohol." </p>
<p>Donghyuck's words, not mine. </p>
<p>Of course, they're still in high school so the drinks that will be served at the pop up bar will be mock tails. Jeno winces on how hard it was to calculate the prices of all of the drinks they had to get. Though he had to do it all by himself, he's a little proud of doing it correctly. </p>
<p>"Jeno! Where's the meat?" Jeno turns around and points to the mini refrigerator on the ground. "Most of them should be in there, the rest are in the teacher's lounge." Jaemin frowns. "I have to run all the way over there to get the more meat?" he asks, arms crossed over his chest. "No worries, I can get them" Mark says, after filling up the last water bottle. "You gotta stay by the grill so its preferred for you not to go anywhere" he laughs. Jeno laughs along with his hyung, then turns over to their make shift bar. It was really two white tables with a table cloth over them with a cooler sitting on a another white table in the back. Red Solo cups were stacked on top of each other at the end of one table, and a poster board with the drink menu on it on the other end. Jeno then eyes the bartender behind the table. </p>
<p>Said bartender was looking in the cooler, scanning all of the canned juices and sodas in them. Maybe he was thirsty, or maybe he was getting ready to make the drinks, Jeno will never know. "Jisung you ok?" he asks. Jisung looks up from the cooler and closes the lid. He turns around and silently puts a thumbs up before searching for something else around the tent. "The extra juices are in the teacher's lounge" Jeno says, assuming that's what Jisung's looking for. </p>
<p>"Geez do I got to get those too?" Mark asks, coming up to the younger while tying his apron. Jisung shakes his head and points to someone behind them. Mark and Jeno turn around to what he was pointing at, finding Chenle coming up the tent with a empty tray. "I gave some samples in the parking lot!" he says cheerfully putting the tray on a table and sitting down on the plastic stool Mark borrowed (read: stole) from his mom's laundry room. "Why would you give them away in the parking lot?" Jaemin asks from the grill. "And how, no one's here yet, the festival's not even open to the pubic" Mark adds on. </p>
<p>"He knocked on the windows of cars and asked people if they wanted some" Renjun says, coming into the tent with Donghyuck. "I wanted to give them a taste of our dishes early!" Chenle exclaims. Donghyuck sits down at the same table with Chenle with Renjun and gives the younger a unamused stare. "Chenle, if you were sitting in your car and turned to see some random kid staring at you through your window, would you or would you not be startled" he deadpans. Chenle blankly looks at his hyung for a while then shrugs. "I don't know, I'd be grateful for the fact that, that kid gave me free meat." Jeno closes his eyes and sighs. He takes another look at the bar to make sure Jisung is doing fine. The boy was just standing there, silently staring at the older. </p>
<p>"Mmm, he's a mouse today." </p>
<p>
  <i>            A month earlier</i>
</p>
<p>"So it's set! All we need to do is get a approval from our teacher and principal and we should be set!" Jeno cheers. Renjun gives a "whoo!" and raises both fists into the air. "Finally! I hate working!" he shouts after. "You still gotta work at the festival you idiot" Donghyuck teases. Renjun glares at the other and elbows him in the side. "OW!" Donghyuck screams and starts to play fight with his seatmate. "Boys! Settle down!" Their teacher yells. </p>
<p>Jeno laughs watching his friends fight each other then immediately stop at the words of their teacher. He turns to Jaemin, who was sitting next to him and was looking at him with a raised eye brow. Jeno tilts his head. "What's up?" he asks. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asks. Jeno furrows his eyebrows. They completed everything and even checked back on the work they did like ten times, there shouldn't be anything missing. "No?" he says. </p>
<p>"Why, do you want to fight us too? Let's go bro! Two against one!!" Donghyuck says, once again to be shushed by his teacher. Jaemin sighs and shakes his head. "No you idiots, what about my baby Park Jisung? What job is he getting hm?" </p>
<p>Ah</p>
<p>The rest of the group freezes. </p>
<p>Park Jisung..Social events... Oh, this is hard. </p>
<p>You see, Jisung is a extreme introvert. Introverts tend to get very tired once their social battery is used up and need to be alone for a while to recharge. For example, Jaemin can get really quiet when he's tired and would often stray away from the group to keep going. Renjun would stay with his friends, but be a little quieter then usual. </p>
<p>In Jisung's case, the boy just shuts off and becomes a husk.</p>
<p>He's there physically, but mentally Jisung's gone, dead, never coming back until the next day. </p>
<p>He breathes, but doesn't move. He blinks, but doesn't talk. </p>
<p>He just stares at you, and expects you to get what he is saying through his eyes (In the boy's words, "eyes are the window to the soul, so why not use them for that purpose"). </p>
<p>And that sole fact has made the four juniors quiet. No longer were they celebrating. Now they are contemplating on what to do. They of course don't want to exclude Jisung out from their event, they adore him too much to leave him alone. So now they must think what they have to do. </p>
<p>"Ok" Jeno starts. "What jobs did we put on the paper?" Jaemin takes out the forms and papers the group had just finished out from his folder from his desk and searches for a specific form. Once he finds it, he puts it on the table and starts reading out the list of jobs they wrote down.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Advertiser(s): Advertiser(s) must persuade festival goers to come to our tent. Sectioned off into two parts:</b>
</p>
<p>Sign holder(s); Sign holder(s) must stay by the entrance and walk around the festival to persuade customers to come to the tent while holding a sign filled with information of our booth.</p>
<p>Sampler(s); Sampler(s) shall hold samples in a tray and offer samples to other people." </p>
<p>Jisung can't talk to random strangers when he's in that state. </p>
<p>
  <b>"Waiter(s); Waiter(s) will stay back at the booth and take orders from customers and hand them to the bartender(s) and cook(s). They also have to serve customers their food and drinks."</b>
</p>
<p>Once again, Jisung can't talk. </p>
<p>
  <b>"Cook(s): Will cook meats on a grill as food for the customers. Also will serve and prepare hetbahn rice, and side dishes."</b>
</p>
<p>Jisung is going to burn the whole tent down if he's the cook. </p>
<p>
  <b>"Bartender(s): The bartender's job is to make drinks with different varieties of jucies,-"</b>
</p>
<p>"Donghyuck, you spelled "juice" wrong" </p>
<p>"Shut up and keep reading." </p>
<p>
  <b>"-jucies and sodas while also recieving-"</b>
</p>
<p>"God your spelling is terrible" </p>
<p>"Jaem, just keep reading!" </p>
<p>
  <b>"-recieving orders from customers and serve them."</b>
</p>
<p>The group stays silent. "Do bartenders have to talk to people?" Renjun asks. "It's common for a bartender to talk to people while they're making drinks" Jeno says. "But then again, people aren't going to be really sitting at our bars. They're just going to order their drinks and take it back to their table. Plus the waiter is going to serve most of the drinks right?" </p>
<p>The table gets silent again. The teacher looks at their group and narrows her eyes at them. It's weird seeing this group get quiet. It either means they did something wrong, or they're planning some evil scheme (to be fair, everyone thinks that). The boys share glances with each other. </p>
<p>Jisung's job had been decided. </p>
<p>
  <i>            Present Time</i>
</p>
<p>"Can you get that clipboard for me?" Jeno asks Chenle. Chenle looks around before his eyes set on a clipboard sitting on the table next to him. He picks it up and hands it to Jeno. "Thanks" the older says and flips to the last piece of paper. It reads:</p>
<p>
  <b>What to do When Jisung is in Mouse Mode</b>
</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>"Dang, you prepared for that?" Renjun asks, coming over and reading the paper over Jeno's shoulder. "Yup, these are just reminders of how to treat Jisung when he's a mouse" Jeno replies. He and Renjun look up from the clipboard and find Jisung taking out cans from the cooler and placing them on the table. They watch as he separates and puts some together in a neat row at the front of the table. When he's done he looks up at Jeno and makes a writing motion. Jeno flips through his clip board for extra pieces of paper. When he couldn't find any he turns over to the others asks if they have any. "I do, it's in my bag at my classroom though" Mark says. </p>
<p>Jeno looks back at Jisung. The boy is now making a small square, asking for a note card of some kind instead. "Oh! I have post it notes!" Chenle says and digs through the pockets of his apron. He takes out a stack of yellow post it notes and hands it to Jisung. Jeno takes out his pen from his clipboard and hands it over to the younger. Jisung bows to both of them as a thank you and starts to write down the name of the different mock tails and put them down in front of each pair of cans. </p>
<p>"Ooo, so simple!" Jaemin suddenly says in English. Renjun chuckles and looks at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost time! Donghyuck come on!" he says. Jeno turns around and scans around the tent. "Where did he go?" he asks. Mark points to outside. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun walk outside to see Donghyuck hanging up a poster on the tent's "walls" (what do you call the part hanging off of the roof someone let me know). It reads: "Our bartender is nice and silent, perfect for a peaceful night in our Dreamie Pop Up Bar! &lt;3 UWU" </p>
<p>"See, you're not the only one who thought in advance" Donghyuck says proudly. "Wow he used his brain for once" Renjun says in a impressed tone. Donghyuck rolls his eyes playfully and goes inside the tent to get his sign. "Injunnie, kiss kiss" Jaemin says, and points to his cheek. Renjun presses his lips together and gives Jaemin a quick peck before meeting Donghyuck inside of the tent. "Woah! He actually did it!" Jaemin whispers to Jeno. Jeno, who was equally surprised, nods excitedly. "Dang bro, your plan is really working!" </p>
<p>"JAEMIN HURRY UP AND COOK MORE MEAT FOR CHENLE'S SAMPLES!!" Mark shouts from the inside. Jaemin and Jeno share a glance and laugh before walking into the tent. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Not many people at first came into the Dreamie Pop Up Bar at the start of the fair. The students wanted to go around and play games first (they also complained to the group that they should've used real alcohol and sneak it in) and the adults "rather spend their time in a real bar" (tsk). </p>
<p>Some came in asking for food that the boys didn't have, some came in asking for real alcohol, some questioned why there was mixed drinks at a pop up bar (typically, pop up bars serve soju only), and others just came to grab their kids who just ran in there for fun. "Ok, maybe this wasn't the brightest idea" Jeno sighs, looking at the two girls sitting at the table sharing a mocktail Jisung made for them and a mom and a young daughter eating kimchee and rice only (the mom said she didn't have time to feed her daughter before they left home). "Cheer up, I'm sure people will come in later at night" Mark replies. They look at Jisung. The younger was looking pretty bored. Not gonna blame him, it's pretty boring to just stand there and watch people pass by. "We should've bought fish cakes or something" Jaemin says, walking over to them as he has no customer to cook for. "How would we cook it?" Jeno asks. Jaemin shrugs. "I don't know, ask that to the 5 people who came in here asking for some." </p>
<p>Mark snorts. "Some people just don't understand the limitation to student events and ask stupid questions." Jeno smiles sadly. Being part of the student council since freshman year, he knows that sentence very well. Snapping them out of their conversation, Jisung taps on the table to get his hyung's attention. He then points to two figures walking into the booth when he succeeds. "Hyungs! You made it!" Mark cheers. </p>
<p>Johnny and Yuta smile as they walk up to the high school students. "Why the heck would we miss meat at a school festival?" Johnny laughs. "Are you here to eat some?" The college students shake their head. "Nah, we'll come back when it's night time. We're here to make a donation!" The eyes of the boys widen. "Really? Why?" Jeno asks. Jaemin nudges Jeno with his elbow. "You don't ask "why" when someone makes a donation!" he whispers. Yuta chuckles while Johnny gives a hearty laugh. "We know you guys have a limited menu so we bought a box of microwavable udon from Costco and brought it here." </p>
<p>"Woah!" Mark exclaims. </p>
<p>"That's great!" Jeno says. </p>
<p>Jisung claps excitedly with a big smile. </p>
<p>"How are we gonna get water to boil the noodles?" Jaemin asks. </p>
<p>Everyone gives Jaemin a dead stare. "What?" Jaemin says with his hands up. "I don't want our customers to eat chalky noodles!" Jeno groans and puts his face into both of his hands. He takes them out at the sound of someone tapping the table and turns around. Jisung was holding a large bottle of water that's used for the water pitchers on the table. "That's for drinking though" Mark says. "Yeah, but we have a mocktail bar. I don't see a purpose of water" Jaemin says. </p>
<p>"Well it's not actual alcohol so I don't know how-" Johnny slaps Yuta's mouth close and laughs. "We'll get the udon for you guys have fun!" The boys thank their hyungs for the udon as they both leave the tent. Jeno eyes the back part of the bar to see how much water bottles they have. To be fair, it's a lot for a place that serves a variety of drinks other then water. Plus, people are going to be bringing drinks from other booths. "Alright, we're not screwed just yet" Jeno thinks. He looks up at Jisung. The boy gives him a small smile and a thumbs up before turning to the front with a expressionless face. </p>
<p>Not gonna lie, that warmed Jeno's heart by a whole lot. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The clock hits 7pm and suddenly people decide it's time to eat meat. </p>
<p>It was so fast, Jeno doesn't remember how it happened. At one moment he was watching a sole elderly man arguing with Mark on how there should be soju at a pop up bar instead of juice while poor Mark has to repeatedly say "sir, we are all minors we can't serve alcohol it's school policy." Now he's watching Jisung, furiously mixing 6 drinks then putting them at the end for him or Mark to pick up and serve to customers. "Your bartender is pretty quiet is he?" a lady asks as Jeno puts her plate of meat on her table. "Yeah, he has a quiet personality" Jeno laughs. The lady smiles. "I like that factor, I don't like it when bartenders are too chatty." </p>
<p>While that customer complimented Jisung's muted manner, another customer would complain about it. "He's rude you know! You should be able to talk to customers when you're serving someone!" another lady says. Jeno smiles politely while also eyeing the lady's messy son who keeps knocking down the utensil cup off of the table for Mark to once again pick up and wash. "I apologize ma'am, our bartender tends to be quiet when he is tired-" </p>
<p>"Then he shouldn't be working! What is he doing!" the lady rebuttals. "MAMA, MAMA, MAMA, THAT HYUNG IS SCARING MEE!!" The lady and Jeno turn to where the little boy was pointing at. Jisung was staring at their table. He makes eye contact with the lady and holds it without changing his expression. </p>
<p>"Please eat quietly or else I will stare at you like this for the rest of the night" his eyes say. The lady immediately stops talking and turns to Jeno. "T-thank you for your service" she says quietly and goes back to her food. Jeno gives the lady his eye smiles and thanks her for coming over to pop up bar. He turns to the little boy who's about to knock over the water pitcher and stares at him. </p>
<p>"One more time, and I'm going to get that scary hyung and his friend (Chenle) to stare at you again" he says through his eye smile. The boy freezes and retracts his arm right away and eats his rice neatly. </p>
<p>The Dreamies are quite polite you see. </p>
<p>The rest of the night goes quite well. Chenle would come back to the booth for more samples while also bringing in new customers with him. Mark had to go up to the teacher's lounge twice to get the more meat while Donghyuck went up once to get more juice. The group had successfully surprised their fellow students and their teachers with the success of their booth and with the amount of tickets they are receiving. </p>
<p>It was around 9:30 and most of the customers has finished their dinners. The festival was to be closed at 10 so the flow is slowed down, but it was not as passive as it was at the beginning of the event. "Hello? You guys still up?" The boys stop what they are doing and smile at the sight of their hyungs coming into the tent. </p>
<p>All fourteen of them. </p>
<p>"GEGE YOU CAME!!!" Chenle shouts as he runs up to Kun. "ACK, yes I said I would!" he laughs. "Do you still got some left for us?" Taeyong asks with a smile. "Of course! Please sit down!" Jaemin says, mirroring his smile. Jeno and Mark began bringing out more stools for everyone to sit down on while Renjun help Jaemin with the food. Meanwhile, Chenle and Donghyuck took orders from their hyungs while also accommodating other customers waiting outside of the tent. </p>
<p>"HEY JISUNG!!, WHAT DO YOU HAVEE BRO??!!" Yukhei shouts from his table. Jisung points to the cans that sat in front of him as his answer. Yukhei squints at the cans at the table and gives a thumbs up. "How do you know what's up there?" Kunhuang asks. "He doesn't huhuhu" Yangyang replies. Taking up the job of translator, Doyoung gets up from his seat and looks at the array of drinks sitting on the table. "Wow, these are some interesting combinations" he says. The older takes out his phone and takes a picture of the cans sitting on to table. "I'm going to show this to the other hyungs ok?" he says. Jisung nods and bows as a thank you. Doyoung coos and returns the bow. "Thank you for working so hard tonight" he smiles and walks back to his table.</p>
<p>Ah, a thank you. </p>
<p>"JISUNG DON'T CRY" Donghyuck shouts from the grill. Jisung shakes his head and rubs his eyes. He was tired ever since he got here, having to go home after school then come back here for the festival. Not to mention he has to do this for two more days. Then Mark's gonna have to graduate and he's going to have little to no chance to see him again. Ah he really wants Mark to stay with them for a little longer along with the other hyungs-</p>
<p>"Jisung? Jisunggg" Jisung snaps out of his thoughts looks at Jeno. The older gives him a eye smile and puts down the paper with their hyungs' orders on them. "Can you make these drinks? You ok?" Jisung nods and starts to grab cups from the stack. "Thanks Jisung, I'll buy you a meal later" Jeno laughs and walks back to the other tables. </p>
<p>Jisung takes a look at the drinks. This one came from the table Yukhei, Yangyang, Kunhuang, and Ten are sitting at. Yangyang wants a Orange Dreamsicle (pun intended for commercial purposes), Yukhei wants a Lime Root Beer mix, and Kunhuang and Ten wants a-</p>
<p>"Jisung! Here's another order!" Mark says giving the paper to the younger. Jisung accepts it and looks at the orders. This was from Johnny's, Doyoung's, and Taeyong's table. Ok, so Kunhuang and Ten wants a Tropical soda with a purple and yellow umbrella (the boys had bought little umbrellas because in the words of Chenle: "They make the drinks more fun"), so Jisung puts a 2 next to the name using the pen Jeno had given to him earlier. Next, he puts a 1 next to Yangyang's order, and puts a 2 next to Johnny's and Yukhei's order and Doyoung's and Taeyong's order (they both wanted Honey Lime). Ok, now he's ready to go. </p>
<p>Jisung takes puts two cups in front of him and pours a half of root beer into them. Then he puts in half of a Sprite can and one third of a coke can. He marks "LRB" on the cups with a sharpie then puts them at the end for people to grab. "Jisung!" Chenle says. He puts a piece of paper at the table. "One Strawberry Fun time please!" Jisung gives a thumbs up then continues with his drinks. He puts three cups in front of him. He pours a whole can of sprite in two of them and the left over from the one he used for the last drinks. He pours honey into the full ones and marks them as "HL" then for the other cup he pours in half of strawberry juice and places a sliced orange at the edge of the cup, marking it "SFT." </p>
<p>"Thanks Jisung!" Jeno says as he grabs the drinks. Jisung then puts three more cups down and pours half of pineapple juice and half of orange soda in two cups then pours the other half into the other cup. Then he grabs a purple umbrella and a yellow one and plops them both into the pineapple orange mixtures before putting some whipped cream into the orange soda cup. He puts the drinks at the end of the table then receives three more orders. </p>
<p>"Wow, he works really fast" Kun says, watching Jisung working on the drinks. "He's in his focus mode, better not disturb him or else he's going to mess up" Renjun says. </p>
<p>"HEY JISUNG, THIS DRINK'S REALLY GOOD!!" </p>
<p>Jisung accidentally spills a cup of soda onto the floor. </p>
<p>Renjun and Kun glare at Yangyang. "OOPS SORRY" he shouts back and gives a guilty smile to Renjun and Kun. </p>
<p>Jisung got back onto his feet though. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"WOOO!! Good work guys!" Donghyuck says. The festival is now over. The group cleaned up their booth and counted the amount of tickets they made (about 1,000 according to what Jeno and Renjun had counted). Now they are relaxing in the parking lot at Mark's car, eating the left over meat and soda that hasn't been used. "You did a great job today Jisung!" Renjun says, patting him on the shoulder. Jisung sleepily smiles and takes his last bite of his meat. "Here, I can throw that way for you" Jeno laughs, taking his plate. Jisung gives Jeno and his hyungs a bow and a wave of good bye and walks to his mom's car that was waiting for him a few cars down. </p>
<p>"BYE JISUNG!! THANK YOU FOR WORKING HARD!!" Chenle shouts. Mark stretches and puts his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders. "Welp, that's the end of day one folks! Make sure to get plenty of rest for day 2 and three!" The boys cheer and finish their plates of food. They bid each other good bye and go home with their families, to rest for another day of hard work and fun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder if Jisung acts like this when he's tired. I know Jaemin shuts down when he's tired tho lolol </p>
<p>Also can someone please suggest this pop up bar idea to their student council or something and tweet me at @YumCherries on Twitter if it comes true I really want to see a student held pop up bar become a reality @.@</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>